Sonic Worlds Tales, Chapter 1
by gamegenieeditor
Summary: The first chapter of my Fan series, Sonic World Tales. This part begins before the events of the Sonic X series, and mostly Amy Rose and my fan character, Cocoa the Rabbit. Enjoy!


A small stream trickled happily through the glade, the tall overhanging trees shading the grass, which was quite soft, making the small field a delightful spot to relax. These and other spots were rare, ever since the sinister Dr. Ivo Robotnik, otherwise known as , began his mad conquest to conquer Mobius. Turning the land and its inhabitants into a mechanical monstrosity, the evil scientist was always stopped in his tracks by a group known as the Freedom Fighters, led by the blue blur of a hedgehog, Sonic. He and his friends fought bravely to stop him, saving what was left of the once thriving green planet. Just recently they had saved this said glade from becoming yet another factory, which might be the case why a small hand-woven basket laid quietly under the shade of a tree, snuggly placed between a root and the trunk to prevent it from falling into the nearby stream.

Amy Rose sighed, the pink hedgehog trudging along sulkily as she approached the stream, grumbling to herself. "Why won't he just fess up already?" She wondered aloud. It was quite well known around the forest that Amy adored Sonic, whether or not he felt the same. "Always finding any excuse to get out of any thing even close to coming near me…except for rescue." Amy sighed, recalling the times when she'd been kidnapped, and suddenly her blue hero dashing in to snatch her away… "If only I didn't have to always be rescued…" She frowned, lying down softly next to the tiny stream. Removing one glove, she let her fingers trickle through the water, daydreaming as she twirled her hand around.

Suddenly that small quietness was stopped, a small yawn coming from behind her. Quick as a wink, the pink hedgehog stood up, hastily putting her glove back on, her Piko-Piko Hammer whipped out as soon as her glove was on. "Who's there?" She called out, looking around nervously, the small glade seeming a bit more…frightening then before. The reply was strange, only a small giggle, seemingly coming from behind the large willow near the stream. Slowly but surely, Amy tip-toed over to the tree, her hammer held high, incase anything was to jump out at her…

Peeking slowly around the tree, the pink hedgehog looked about, nothing in clear sight. The tree was bare above, nothing waiting to fall down and snatch her, and nothing was in the woods beyond. "Huh?" the puzzled girl wondered aloud. Then again the small giggle came, down near her feet. Startled, the hedgehog leaped back, landing on the grass with a bump. Muttering something under her breath, Amy stood up, bending over to peer inside the basket.

Shocked, she pulled out the tiny, giggling bundle inside. "A…rabbit?" She blinked. It was true. Wrapped snuggly in the blanket was a small, gurgling, baby rabbit. His long floppy ears were nearly bigger then he was, covered in a lighter brown fur then the rest of him, the rest chocolate brown. His big blue eyes shined happily as he giggled at her. Amy stood dumbfounded, holding the bunny in pure confusion. "Who'd leave such a little guy out here?" As if answering her, a small piece of paper, folding into the blanket, fell loose, falling freely to the ground. Quickly picking it up, Amy read it to herself, blinking, as if she still couldn't understand it.

"Dear reader…

As I do not have much time left as a living creature, I am leaving you with the only thing I have, this baby rabbit. Please raise him and let him live a good life, for mine has only a short time left. Already I can feel the coldness of a robot entering me. Please, as a last request from a mother, raise Cocoa as your own.

Charlotte."

A large scribble followed, as if the person had dashed off with the pen still on the paper. Amy paused, giving the letter another reading, before looking back at the baby curled up in her arms. Yawning softly, the little bunny slept peacefully next to Amy. "Cocoa, huh?" Amy smiled, gently rocking him back and forth. "Well, I guess I better do as this note says…c'mon little fellow…" Peacefully, Amy walked off towards Knothole Village.


End file.
